Usuario:Gángster Tommy
Atención: Dentro de poco voy a re-makear las historias GTA Masters Liberty City y Los Cinco en San Andreas. YA TERMINÉ DE RE-MAKEAR GRAND THEFT AUTO MASTERS VICE CITY. LÉELA, MUCHO MEJOR. Este usuario se ha ganado al 100% el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Bienvenidos a la página de Gángster Tommy, espero que te guste y que yo te sea un buen amigo en la enciclopedia. Lee luego de "Lo que me dio más risa en esta wiki" el apartado "Mi sueño GTA más extraño" Si a través de la página descubres que casi siempre digo Gángsters, no pienses que soy un tarado chupapollas como OG Loc. Ficha personal * Nacionalidad: Argentina * Mi nombre: Fernando Patricio Amado (no se burlen de mi apellido) * Mi Ciudad Ficticia Favorita: Vice City * Mi articulo preferido: Shogun Showdown (me siento feliz y orgulloso por crearlo). * Misión favorita: Saint Mark's Bistro * Mi vehiculo favorito: Banshee (estilo Vice City) * Mi arma favorita: La Volcan Minigun (búsquenla como Minigun) * Mis juegos Favoritos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. * Mi número favorito: 4. * Mi personaje favorito: Tommy Vercetti. * Cumpleaños: 13 de Octubre. * Mi canción favorita: Let It Be (The Beatles). * Mi canción favorita de alguna radio GTA: Hold The Line (Toto-GTA: SA). Four Little Diamonds (Electric Light Orchestra-GTA: VC). From Here to Eternity (Giorgio Moroder-GTA: LCS). Gloria (Laura Brignian-GTA: VCS). Push It to the Limit (Giorgio Moroder, Peter Bellote-GTA 3) * Wiki Año: 27 de Junio. * Banda favorita: Grove Street Families. * Mafia favorita: Leone * Emisoras Favoritas:Flash FM (GTA: VC). Flashback FM (GTA 3). K-DST (GTA: SA). Flashback FM (GTA: LCS). Flash FM (GTA: VCS). *'Primera edición antes de registrarme:' The Sicilian Gambit *'Primer artículo antes de registrarme:' The Sicilian Gambit *'Primera edición registrado:' Baloncesto *'Primer artículo registrado:' Bringing the House Down Mi lema Si juegas con fuego te quemarás los dedos. Lo que me pasa Nada realmente jaja. Yo: Gángster Tommy ¡¡Hola!! Mi nombre es Gángster Tommy, administrador de esta wiki. Tengo 11 años (nací en el 1997) y mi fecha de nacimiento es el 13 de Octubre. Mi nombre completo es Fernando Patricio Amado. Mi color favorito es el azul, y al igual que muchos me gustan bandas clásicas (Queens, The Beatles, Phil Collins,Creedence Clearwater Revival, etc). Mi intención es ayudar lo más posible esta Wikipedia. Soy fanático de Tommy Vercetti (Mi nombre lo dice), aunque mi juego favorito es el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Mi cudad favorita es Vice City. Vivo en Argentina. Mi auto favorito es el Banshee (estilo Vice City) y mi moto preferida es la PCJ-600. Mi arma preferida es la MP5. Yo no conocía los juegos GTA, hasta que un amigo me invitó a su casa y me mostró el Ultimate GTA 3. El juego es como el Ultimate GTA: Vice City, con ropajes nuevos, entre ellos Novy). También ese amigo tenía el Vice City, y otro amigo el Liberty City Stories y desde entonces me gustan estos juegos. El Ultimate GTA:Vice City es una versión especial del juego, con los mismos coches modificados en Ferraris,etc, y con dos nuevos ropajes para Tommy: Ulimate GTA, que es casi igual a la ropa de Tommy, pero con una chaqueta que dice Ultimate. La otra se llama Tim Jones, y le da un traje verde a Tommy, y algunos piensan que esa era la versión BETA de Tommy. Además el Ultimate GTA: Vice City tiene un puente extra para conectarse con la otra isla. El GTA 3 tiene el traje especial de Novy, la versión BETA de Claude, pero no recuerdo que tenga otras ropas. No miento, exepto en caso de necesidad. Tampoco soy de los que se creen esos nuevos juegos, como el GTA: Río de Janeiro y otros, que mis amigos dicen. Mi música preferida Mi música preferida no es el rock, el punk o el rap. La música que me gusta son los Pops, R&B, Soul, Disco, Electronic, Techno, New Wave, Rock, Rock Metal, Heavy Metal y lentos de los 80' (TODO DE LOS 80). Esa música me hace sentir muy bien, en mi ambiente. Me encantan The Beatles, es de los 60' pero es my favorita. Mi segunda banda preferida es Toto, es música buena. También me gustaban A Flock of Seagulls, pero cuando le vi la cara al cantante en un video dejo de gustarme. PD:También me gustan bastante los Blues de los 50'. En Vice City Me compraría una linda casa en la zona de Little Havana y trabajaría de empleado en el aeropuerto. Iría en mi coche Banshee y lo aparcaría en el estacionamiento, trabajaría y volvería a mi casa. En San Andreas Viviría en Blueberry o algún otro lugar de Red County. Tendría una vida simple y linda trabajando en la zona y llendo a lugares reconocidos del campo con mi familia. En Liberty City Viviría en Cedar Grove y me iría todos los días a una vuelta por Beleville Park, sería un periodista de LCN, me iría a pasar un rato con amigos al Liberty Cock's Café, en Staunton Island o al de Portland Island. Me compraría ropa en Mr. Benz y sería feliz. Mis premios Premios de Artículo Destacado: Premios de Misión Destacada: Premios de Usuario Del Mes: Cumpleaños y wikiaños: Premios de Concursos: Premios individuales: }} Lo que me dio más risa en esta wiki Fue cuando Bola le regaño a Diego Jaimes en Forum:Nueva regla para la votación de administradores y se olvidó de firmar, y ClaudeSpeed9425 le puso que se había olvidado: : en las 2 últimas candidaturas (anuladas las 2) algunos users han votado de manera personal. A un candidato le votaron solo porque hace firmas de distintas formas. A otro le votan en contra, solo porque edita 114 veces en 28 minutos. Eso ya es injusto. --DiegusjaimesMirad aquí 03:38 2 feb 2009 (UTC) :: Lo injusto es que haya usuarios que se van aprendiendo la lección de que no deben molestar, y otros que se merecen irse mucho más, se empeñen en quedarse en el wiki, a sabiendas de que por mi parte, no dejan de ser basura despreciable y que su voto para mi, vale nada. Eso sí que es verdaderamente injusto. jajajajajaj... te atrapé, bola! 14:16 2 feb 2009 (UTC) Mi sueño GTA más extraño Soñe que aparecía CJ bailando Stain´ Alive de Bee Gees con el brazo (el movimiento más conocido de ese baile). Luego se transformó en Tommy dando un giro Michael Jackson sobre sí mismo. Tommy se transformó en Toni con el paso para atrás, también de Michael Jackson. Luego se hace Vic, dándo unas volteretas hacia atrás y más tarde en Claude con esos movimientos del Rap. Mis Userboxes Mis amigos GTA Imagen:Claude_Informal.jpg|Claude, uno de los dueños de Liberty City y el de Anywhere City. Si me molestas te disparará, te llevará a Anywhere City, te disparará otra vez y te matará. Imagen:ClaudeSpeedin2.JPG|Claude Speed, el dueño de Anywhere City y uno de los de Liberty City. Como acabo de decir, luego de matarte te quemará y te tirará por todos los puentes de Anywhere City. Imagen:TommyVercettiViejoAmigoVC.JPG|Tommy, uno de los dueños de Vice City. Si me molestas te tirará al mar y te cortará la cabeza. Imagen:Mike.jpg|Mike, uno de los dueños de Liberty City. Si me molestas, te atravesará quinientos disparos. Imagen:CarlJohn.JPG|CJ, dueño de San Andreas. Si me molestas te hará un aguacero de balas. Imagen:ToniLCS.JPG|Toni, uno de los dueños de Liberty City. Si me molestas te acuchillará. Imagen:VictorVanceVCS.JPG|Vic, uno de los dueños de Vice City. Si me molestas, tomará su AK-47 y te mostrará la otra vida. Imagen:Gta4-niko-bellic.jpg|Niko, uno de los dueños de Liberty City. Si me molestas te tirará de la Estatua de la Felicidad y te desollará. Mis vehículos Imagen:Rhino SA.JPG|Mi lindo coche Imagen:Gallery84.jpg|Mi lindo helicóptero. Imagen:Launch2.jpg|Mi linda lancha. Imagen:Jetpack_GTA.JPG|Mi linda especialidad. Imagen:Vortex.jpg|Mi lindo todoterreno. Imagen:PCJ600LCS.JPG|Mi linda moto. Imagen:QuadSA.JPG|Mi linda cuatrimoto. Imagen:JetSkyVCS.JPG|Mi linda moto de agua. Mis variaciones de vehículos Imagen:GangBurrito.jpg|Más rapido que el normal. Imagen:DiabloStallionLCS.JPG|Una variación del Stallion. Imagen:Bickle'76.jpg|Manejo este impresionante vehículo (no soy taxista XD). Imagen:BorgnineTaxi.JPG|Manejo este lindo y resistente Cabbie. Imagen:Zebra_cab.jpg|Otro de mis mejores vehículos Mis vehículos de Reportero Imagen:Vcn.jpg|Una variación del Maverick. Imagen:News_chopper2.jpg|Otra variación especial. Imagen:Newsvan.jpg|Otra variación. Mis variaciones de motos Imagen:AngelVC.JPG|Variando las freeways. Imagen:AvengerLCS.jpg|La de los Avening Angels. Mis armas Imagen:TommyVercettiBate.jpg|Mi arma de cuerpo a cuerpo. Imagen:Sil9mmSA.JPG|Mi pistola con silenciador. Imagen:Granada.JPG|Mi arma para lanzar. Imagen:Spas.jpg|Mi escopeta. Imagen:SMG_SA.JPG|Mi arma sub-fusil. Imagen:Laserscopelcs.jpg|Mi rifle de francotirador. Imagen:ToniM4.JPG|Mi rifle de asalto. Imagen:Minigun_special.jpg|Mi arma pesada. Mis bandas amigas Imagen:GROVESTREETFAMILIES.JPG|Los Grove Street Families. Imagen:Gallery131b.jpg|La "firma" de los Grove Street Families. Imagen:Vercetti_Gang.jpg|Los Vercetti Gang. Imagen:CubansVC.JPG|Los Cubanos. Imagen:Varrios_Los_Aztecas.jpg|Los Varrios Los Aztecas. Imagen:TheLeones3.JPG|Los Leone. Imagen:Familialeone.jpg|La "firma" de los Leone. Imagen:MountainCloudBoys.JPG|Los Mountain Cloud Boys. Lugares donde me oculto Imagen:OceanViewHotel.JPG|Tommy me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su lujoso departamento. Imagen:Mansion.JPG|Tommy me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su mansión. Imagen:JohnsonHouse.JPG|CJ, Sweet y Kendl me dejan vivir y/o ocultarme en su casa. Imagen:MansionLeoneLCS.JPG|Toni me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su mansión. Imagen:Piso.jpg|Vic me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su suite de Climeno. Imagen:'s manor.jpg|CJ y Madd Dogg me dejan vivir y/o ocultarme en su mansión. Imagen:ApartmentNewport.JPG|Toni me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su lujoso apartamento. Imagen:Hymancondo.JPG|Tommy me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su edificio Hyman Condo. Mis juegos GTA Imagen:GrandTheftAuto3.JPG|Lindo juego... ¿No te parece? 2001 y Liberty City. Claude no te defraudará. Imagen:GTAViceCityPS2.JPG|¡Que grande el juego! 1986 y Vice City. Tommy me tiene fascinado. Imagen:GTASA.JPG|¡Me tienen que dar una semana para viajar de una punta a otra del mapa!. 1992 y San Andreas. CJ es uno de los mejores personajes. Imagen:GTALCSPS2.JPG|¡Mafia, cuidado! 1998 y Liberty City. Toni, un Capo que no me defrauda. Imagen:GTAViceCityStoriesPSP.JPG|¡Vaya gráficos! 1984 y Vice City. Vic, el Imperial que me impresiona. GTA 3: Este lo tuve una vez en Play Station 2 y me dejó de funcionar (pero lo jugué en la PC de un amigo). GTA: VC: Este lo tuve una vez en Play Station 2, me dejó de funcionar y lo re-compré para Play Station 2 y me volvió a dejar de funcionar y me lo re-re-compré y ahora lo llegué al 100%. GTA: SA: Este lo compré para Play Station 2 y me dejó de funcionar, lo re-compré y me volvió a dejar de funcionar. Luego lo compré para PC y lo estoy usando. También tengo prestado el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas PTMG Édition Versión 2. [[GTA: LCS: Este lo compré para PS2 y dejó de funcionar, lo volví a comprar y me lo llegué al 100%. Aún me anda. GTA: VCS: Este lo compré y me dejó de funcionar. El GTA 1 lo jugué en la casa de unos amigos y el GTA 2 también lo tenían, pero no funcionaba. Notas El GTA: VC, GTA: SA, GTA: LCS y el GTA: VCS les completé todas las misiones. El GTA: 3 me falta realizar el último trabajo de Donald Love y la de los teléfonos públicos de Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. Cuando era más pequeño, usaba trucos. Ahora ni el más mínimo.Excepto el GTA: San Andreas de PC de mi amigo,jejejeje. Cómo llege a la GTE Un día cuando era más pequeño y usaba trucos, los buscaba en Internet y encontré la página. Luego me olvide del nombre de la página y entonces no buscaba trucos, hasta que volví a encontrar la página y me registré. Por eso es que cumpliré Wikiaños el 27 de Junio, fecha en la cuál me registré. Les mando un saludo a todos, y si quieren hablarme solo usen mi página de discusión. Porcentajes Grand Theft Auto:NO TENGO Grand Theft Auto: London 1969:NO TENGO Grand Theft Auto: London 1961:NO TENGO Grand Theft Auto III:NO SE NI MI IMPORTA Grand Theft Auto: Vice City:100% Grand Theft Auto: Advance:NO TENGO NI EL JUEGO NI LA GAME BOY ADVANCE Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas:NO SE PERO SI QUE ME IMPORTA, LO INTENTO LLEGAR AL 100% con ayuda de Crazy Trainer Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories:100% Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories:NO SE NI ME IMPORTA Grand Theft Auto IV:NO TENGO Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars:NO TENGO NI EL JUEGO NI LA NINTENDO DS Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned: NO TENGO NI EL EPISODIO NI LA X-BOX 360 Amigos Mis amigos están en el infobox, pero mis mejores amigos son Mike-GTA, ViceCityFan, Kapo11 y Prl412. Encuesta ¿Qué Protagonista te gusta más? Claude Tommy Vercetti CJ Toni Cipriani Vic Vance Niko Bellic Yo pienso que el mejor personaje es Tommy (viva Thomas XD), porque es ese tipo robusto que piensa antes de hacer, se toma las cosas como deben ser, más bien es el mejor personaje. No piensen como otros que dicen que es un matón que soluciona todo en violencia, por ejemplo: CJ enterró vivo a un capataz SOLO POR INSULTAR A SU HERMANA. Toni mató a Casa a hachazos, tomó su carne y la vendió SOLO POR NO PAGAR LA SEGURIDAD DE SU MADRE. Tommy no hace eso. El que menos me gusta es Claude, que hace todo lo que le piden, no piensa nada, y no tiene sus propias misiones para hacer lo que el quiere para encontrar a Catalina, solo hace lo que le piden, aunque sea arriesgado. ¿Qué juego GTA te gusta más? GTA 3 GTA: VC GTA: SA GTA: LCS GTA: VCS GTA: 4 El que me gusta más es el GTA: VC. Porque aunque no sea el San Andreas, tiene muchas cosas mejores. En el GTA: SA la gente que te habla solo mueve las manos girandolas. Aquí hacen bien los movimientos, además tiene muchos desafíos y coches. El que menos me gusta es el GTA 3, no por su calidad gráfica, si no por que los de Rockstar no hacían que el jefe te dijera por que tiene X problema y te manda a hacer X cosas. Solo te ordena y lo haces. ¿Qué historia te gusta más? La de GTA: 3. Claude es traicionado por Catalina y busca venganza. La de GTA: VC. Tommy es soltado de la cárcel y Sonny lo mete en Vice City para un intercambio que sale mal, y Tommy se queda para descubrir al traidor y recuperar el dinero y la droga. La de GTA: SA. CJ vuelve a San Andreas desde Liberty City para ver el entierro de su madre, y se queda para encontrar al que la mató y renacer a los Grove Street Families de las cenizas. La de GTA: LCS. Toni vuelve a Liberty City luego de estar escondido por 4 años por matar a un gangster rival y esperaba que Salvatore Leone, el Don, reconociera lo que había hecho y lo ingresara en la familia, pero encuentra que Salvatore lo reemplazó con Vincenzo Cilli. Toni hace de todo por ganarse el respeto de Salvatore. La de GTA: VCS. Vic se pone a trabajar en el éjercito para pagar el médico de Pete, su hermano emfermo de asma. Pero su jefe estaba interesado en putas y droga y le encarga cosas que hacen que Vic sea hechado del ejército, entonces entiende que solo puede ganar dinero construyendo un imperio. La de GTA 4. Niko emigra de Serbia a Liberty City para vivir un sueño americano, ya que su primo Roman le decía que tenía todo, pero al llegar descubre que solo es dueño de una empresa de taxis y es persguido por atones a los que le debe dinero, entonces Niko vuelve a su vida de matón para cuidarse de si mimo y a Roman. La que más me gusta es la de GTA: SA, porque es una historia muy apasionante llena de aventuras y desventuras (aunque me parece demasiado estúpido eso de que CJ pasa de ser un GSF a ser uno que trabaja con un hombre secreto como Mike Toreno y se meta con algunos del gobierno que quizá son aliens y todo eso xd). La que menos me gusta es la de GTA: LCS, porque es un poco tonta y no es tan apasionante. Mis Artículos creados 1-Bringing the House Down 2-Baloncesto 3-The Sicilian Gambit 4-Casa de Catalina 5-Dead Meat 6-Mi propia página de usuario 7-Love on the Rocks 8-Baile sobre ruedas 9-La página de ViceCityFan en segunda versión a petición de su dueño 10-Shogun Showdown (Ganador de PM y segundo puesto con Concursos. Creado con Diego Jaimes) 11-Grand Theft Auto Vice City (Redirección) 12-Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (Redirección) 13-Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories (Redirección) 14-Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories (Redirección) 15-Fotos de Barbara Schternvart y Katie Zhan 16-Fotos de la vida real 17-Introducción (GTA: VCS) 18-Fuerzas Secretas del Gobierno 19-Crazy '69' 20-Panlantic Land Grab 21-False Idols 23-Cash in Kazuki's Chips 24-Brian (desambiguación) 25-Punto Vice (Redirección) 26-Microsubfusiles 27-Categoría:Microsubfusiles (Una Subcategoría de armas). 28-Coraza (Redirección) 29-Phill Bell (Es una redirección que les salió mal y la hice bien) 30-Moteros de San Andreas 31-BETA (Con Mike-GTA) 32-Juegos GTA especiales oficiales 33-Phil's Place (desambiguación) 34-Tráficantes de Droga (Vice City) 35-Academias, escuelas y Universidades del mundo GTA 36-Apartamento de Toni Cipriani en Newport 37-Casa de Toni Cipriani en Cedar Grove 38-South-Central Los Santos (Con Kapo11) 39-Sub Urban (Con CJ-Facundo) 40-Lure (desambiguación) 41-San Andreas (desambiguación) 42-Introducción (desambiguación) 43-Parecidos de Grand Theft Auto con Los Simpson (Borrado) 44-Victor Vance luego de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Borrado, vuelto a hacer y borrado nuevamente) 45-1956 46-1973 47-José (LSV) 48-Mickey (desambiguación) 49-Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para historias destacadas 50-PHD 51-Plantilla:Premio historiadestacada 52-Juegos GTA no oficiales (Es mi artículo dividido en dos, sin no hubiera sido por Boteh, el art no permanecería) 53-Categoría:Atuendos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (Una Subcategoría de atuendos) 54-Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para historias destacadas/Archivo 55-Novias 56-Traje Informal (VC) 57-PMD 58-Maurice Caine 59-Mick Casey 60-Winston Henry 61-Rodney Morash 62-Sid Vacant 63-Wolfie Vilans 64-Divine 65-Katie 66-Mikki 67-Travis 68-Troy Aviso: En realidad algunos arts ya estaban creados, pero estaban en esbozos y yo los desesbozé. Por eso es que algunos los pongo como míos. Mis historias Éstas son mis historias creadas, si te parecen cortas o sin tiempo para hacerla o sin originalidad, te cagas en tu propia mierda: Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Vice City Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Vice City 2° Parte Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Vice City 3° Parte Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Liberty City Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Liberty City 2° Parte Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Liberty City 3° Parte Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters San Andreas Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters San Andreas 2° Parte Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters San Andreas 3° Parte Historias:Los cinco en San Andreas Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters London Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters London 2° Parte Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters London 3° Parte Mis noticias Mis noticias del Liberty Tree: Historias:Liberty Tree/Destrucción en Saint Mark's Historias:Liberty Tree/Masacre en Fort Staunton Historias:Liberty Tree/Bomba en Tarbrush Café Historias:Liberty Tree/Explosión en el Tarbrush Café Historias:Liberty Tree/Tragedia en Los Santos Están ordenadas de la primera a la última. Mis proyectos Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para Historias Destacadas Mis plantillas Plantilla:Premio historiadestacada Plantilla:Infobox Admin Plantilla:Infobox Objeto Mis imagenes Imagen:Screen45.jpg (Borrada) Imagen:ObjetoSPANK.jpg Imagen:Gta_Vice City.jpg (Ganadora de PID) Imagen:LittleJacobguns.jpg Imagen:Noviasfotos.jpg Imagen:Reallife.jpg Imagen:PeterSmith.jpg Imagen:Moterosanandreas.jpg Imagen:Beta.jpg Imagen:Policebeta.jpg Imagen:Otrocoche.jpg Imagen:Siciliangambit.jpg Imagen:Soleadavcs.jpg (Borrada) Imagen:Soleadavcs_(2).jpg (Borrada) Imagen:Tarbrush.jpg Imagen:Gallery6_-_copia.jpg Imagen:LosSantos.jpg Imagen:Polimolesta.jpg Imagen:Sur-central2.jpg Imagen:Lowfiesta.jpg Imagen:KCHAT.jpg Imagen:VCPR.jpg Imagen:Public.jpg Imagen:PoliSanFierro Imagen:Ashleyart.jpg Imagen:Barbaraartwork.jpg Imagen:Catalinaart.jpg Imagen:Louiseartwork.jpg Imagen:Mariaartwork.jpg Imagen:Toshiko1.jpg Imagen:Toshiko2.jpg Imagen:MauriceCaineArt.jpg Imagen:MickCaseyArt.jpg Imagen:WinstonHenryArt.jpg Imagen:RodneyMorashArt.jpg Imagen:SidVacantArt.jpg Imagen:WolfieVilansArt.jpg Imagen:Divine.jpg Imagen:Katie.jpg Imagen:Mikki.jpg Imagen:Travis.jpg Imagen:Troy.jpg Aviso: Las imagenes están puestas desde la primera subida hasta la última que subí. Creo Al igual que Escorpiooon/Robbie Williams les dedico canciones a algunos usuarios según lo que pienso de ellos A Diego Jaimes, ahora que se va del wiki - Hello, Goodbye! (The Beatles) A Kapo11, por tantos artículos creados - Paperback Writter (The Beatles) A Escorpiooon, que piensa que todo es normal y fácil en esta wiki - Welcome to the jungle! (Guns 'n' Roses) A Droides, que luego de tanto tiempo , vuelve y observa los nuevos días del wiki - Dance Hall Days (Wang Chung) A Mike-GTA, Kapo11, ViceCityFan, Donaldlove57 y Prl412xp, mis amigos - Together in Electric Dreams (Philip Oakey/Giorgio Moroder) Como clasifico 6-Cutre (IP'S) Ejemplo:666.666.666 5-Pistolero (Usuarios que recién comienzan) Ejemplo:TOTO.INC 4-Gángster (Usuarios reconocidos) Ejemplo:AbbeySP 3-Asesino (Usuarios muy importantes pero no administradores) Ejemplo:Mike-GTA 2-Asesino Profesional (Administradores) Ejemplo:Yo 1-Dueño de la Ciudad (Administradores Burócratas) Ejemplo:Bola Mi firma :Mike-GTA Studios™ Todos los derechos reservados al autor. Gángster Tommy